


Retrieval of the Death Sword

by EntrancedSnow70



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost interesting, I know nothing about sword anatomy, The stars have an explanation I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrancedSnow70/pseuds/EntrancedSnow70
Summary: The last of my garbage writing that I even have. That's right! I only have access to 3 stories that I've written outside of school. so here it is in all its non proofread glory





	Retrieval of the Death Sword

The Retrieval of the Sword of Death

The Blue Star was rising when Billy walked through the gate of the Living Castle. He wanted to fight the Polluted Life Form of Keltener. But he needed the Sword of Death first. That is why he was at the Living Castle. The Sword of Death opens the Tunnel to Keltener in the Dead Castle where the Polluted Life Form of Keltener resides.   
Billy reminded himself of this as he killed his 10th Honder with the Sword of Life he already recieved from the Dead Castle. That was how he found the Tunnel to Keltener in he first place. He crouched below a table to hide from the large, purple Tuiple blocking his path. He waited until its back was turned to hack between the two plates protecting its spine. It fell on the floor in a pool of its own goop-like blood. Killing a Tuiple was always satisfying to Billy.   
Realizing that the door to the chamber that was supposed to house the Sword of Death was around the corner, he bolted to the room's door. As he did this he didn't realize that there was a Habigle on the ceiling and was pinned down. He tried slashing the legs but missed and had the Sword of Life smacked out of his hand. He punched it in the gut and picked up his sword. He stabbed it in the neck and felt the splash of green blood on his arm. Knowing that the Habigle was dead, for now at least, he walked into the chamber and grabbed the Sword of Death along with the sheeth. He gazed at the beautiful handywork on the sword's handle. It had a red, leather wrap on it with gold, jeweled decor. It was very pretty. He sheethed it, put it on, and left the room.   
As he left he walked past the dead Habigle and noticed it was starting to revive. Billy knew he had to hurry or he would be caught by it again. He ran towards the exit, being more careful this time. When he got to the courtyard he saw that the gate was gone and was replaced by the living shrub walls. It was nighttime. He experienced this before and knew that he had to hurry or it would take a long time to get out.   
Billy drew the Sword of Death and ran at the little gap that was left where the gate once was. He sliced at the vines growing over the gap left and slid under the rest of the vines. He lay down on the cold ground and breathed. He got the sword and wasn't stuck in the castle at night. He stood up but was a little disorientated. He quickly shook it off and mounted his horse, Medallion. He had a long ride home.   
When he got home the Red Star was setting and the Orange Star was rising. He had gotten out of the Living Castle when the Blue Star was in the center of the sky. It took him five hours to return home. Billy dismounted Medallion and put her back in her stable. He brushed her and washed her. When he was done the Orange Star was high in the sky and it was getting brighter.   
Billy then unlocked his house and took off his weaponry. He washed his swords and put them away. He also washed his armor and put it away as well. He took a shower in the fountain in his backyard, as was standard in his town. He watched as the goop and blood slid down the small stream that lead to the woods. He looked up and saw the Yellow Star was just barely visible on the horizon and the Orange Star was starting to set. Billy changed into his sleepwear and passed out on his red, soft, featherbed. Today was a good day.


End file.
